


30 Deadlock Sentences

by dragonofdispair



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, M/M, Run-On Sentences, Semicolon abuse, Sexual Content, Violence, one-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer + Playlist + Random Word Generator. Starring Deadlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Deadlock Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Crediting much of this to a long comment-conversation I had with Insecuriosity after I wrote A Whisper is Fear. I started it while we were talking. Never done anything like this before though so I hope it doesn’t suck. No timeline, no plot, just thirty sentences (in the loosest definition of the term) starring Deadlock and Drift.

1 - Bullet

Being one of Megatron’s favored had once offered him the privacy he’d never truly had as a street mech, however now with the Decepticons had scattered among the stars in pursuit of Autobots and resources and glory, others still skittered away in fear as he sat and methodically cleaned every speck of grime from his weapons, menace bleeding from every movement, but Turmoil stared.

 

2 - Lesson

Take care of yourself - trust no one - energon and weapons are worth as much as your life; the lessons of the streets served him well as a Decepticon.

 

3 - Wind

One of the best improvements in his life, thought Deadlock, was actually having the energy to transform - he didn’t know what he’d been missing until he the wind as a speedster like him was meant to.

 

4 - Resurface

The katas Wing had taught him hadn’t changed how it felt to fight; they just made it easier to come back to himself after the battle was over and he left less of himself behind than he had in the battlerages he’d felt as a Decepticon.

 

5 - Happiest

Here, curled up with Wing with a full tank and a warm berth and no worries of acid rain or enemy fire, he was the happiest he’d ever been, but he knew from the first moment he allowed himself to relax that this place was a temporary respite at best.

 

6 - Vacation

“Think of it like a vacation,” Wing encouraged after weathering yet another of his tantrums on being held prisoner in New Crystal City; eventually Drift did, but never told Wing the reason it had calmed his temper — vacations end.

 

7 - Paranoia

Drift — now Deadlock — hid the shakes, the sniffles, the tremors and the processor glitches of withdrawal behind the irritability and short temper of the same; it wasn’t paranoia if they were out to get you, and despite Megatron’s great vision of a Cybertron without castes, Deadlock knew a pack of thugs when they tried to stab each other during recharge.

 

8 - Helmet

Sleeping with your commanding officer was a legitimate way for a weaker Decepticon to gain the protection of a stronger one, and it was well known among the base gossips that Deadlock was the best one to pick; he’d spend the night stroking your helm and petting your hands and gently buffing away minor scratches and if his optics were distant, like it wasn’t really you he was with… well worth it for what you got in exchange, but it never lasted long, not with Deadlock.

 

9 - Race

Drift may have been built for speed, once upon a frame-factory assembly line, but that didn’t mean Deadlock knew even the first thing about driving.

 

10 - Ice

Shivering and energy deprived, Drift huddled against the building at the end of the ally, the slightly warm metal against his back the only thing keeping the icicles clinging to his frame from claiming him entirely and he thought about ending it, ending the pain, and _leaned_ just slightly forward — Deadlock always woke before his spark stopped, shivering and overheating and _craving_.

 

11 - Alarm

The wail of the intruder alert was like a shot of engex, or a dose of something darker; his optics brightened as his guns whined in eager anticipation and wise Decepticons got out out his way.

 

12 - Deficiency

Deadlock blinked at the Knights’ crazy medic; apparently energon additives weren’t just for flavor — who knew?

 

13 - Study

Still pretending to be unconscious, optics dim, he watched the medic’s hands and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to lick those gentle fingertips, to worship the conduit of the medic’s gentle concern.

 

14 - Ozone

It was the scent of guns firing and mechs dying, energon bleeding from rips and tears in armor, spraying from gunshot wounds, vocalizing frizting unable to scream louder or longer in pain, despair or even the simple banshee’s wail of death taking them; it was the scent of a lover, electricity crackling along wires and through plating, a feedback loop of pleasure from him to his lover and back; the scent clung to them death and pleasure all laced with cordite because none of them were innocent or clean any longer.

 

15 - Interpreter

Drift tilted his head at the Autobot in front of him, blinked, and suppressed his first reaction — violence; first and always he defaulted to the killing rage — and thought for a moment about _What the_ ** _Pit_** _would_ ** _Wing_** _say to that?_

 

16 - Dreamless

He didn’t need to dream of what it was like, his memories faded and were archived leaving him with only blurry hints of knowledge but still after millennia as a Decepticon, then Wing and the other Knights, then Kup and the Swarm and all the rest of everything that had happened since he’d last had a taste, he still woke with shaking hands and a terrible _need_ trembling through his wires.

 

17 - Decadence

“I said _no_ ,” Deadlock growled, low and deep and predatory enough to make even Turmoil’s plating stand on end, then without further acknowledgement the smaller mech spun on his heel and stalked away from his commander and the stash of engex and other luxuries he’d claimed from the captured Autobot ship.

 

18 - Lovesick

From the first touch of gentle red hands until the end of time, a different sort of craving burned alongside the itching in his lines for Syk, no weaker, no healthier, just, he thought in his darkest moments, more unattainable.

 

19 - Empathic

He’d archived his starvation protocols when he’d been put on military rations with the rest of the Decepticons; looking down into a nest of empties, just one staving off the grey of death for another orn, he unarchived them and helped his frame-kin swallow the fuel; of course it didn’t help, not for long, nothing would, except winning the War.

 

20 - Hypnotic

Slowly he danced through the moves Wing had taught him, the pattern of frame and spark meant to bring weapon and wielder into one single creature of _intent_ , and sometimes he let himself imagine that Wing might have approved of his path.

 

21 - Bloodsport

The Autobot ran, rents and tears in his armor sparking with each step, transformation impossible with that injury; Deadlock hadn’t been the one to injure him, but high on battle lust and violence he hardly cared.

 

22 - Daydream

It was like the craving for syk, the battle rage and the violence, sunk down into his spark, the same fantasy: a sure touch and gentle optics turned to something more _intimate_ than medicine and yet overload brought on nothing more than humiliation and the desire to kill — an unsolvable equation of _desire_ and _repulsion_.

 

23 - Forger

Even in the Decepticons, he lack of official identification got him in trouble; eventually he had his service number etched onto his plating where his batch number and job should have been.

 

24 - Executioner

Deadlock’s fanged smirk was the last thing he saw.

 

25 - Tremor

Wing only asked once about the occasional tremor in Drift’s hands; it was the only time his charge had left the Knight bleeding.

 

26 - Gem

He knew he’d somehow _bonded_ to the Great Sword just as Wing had, but he still rarely contemplated what it meant that he saw his own reflection in the gem on the pommel rather than one of gold optics.

 

27 - Disbeliever

The Decepticons gave him claws and he used them now, ripping and tearing the critic to shreds, snarling that anyone would _dare_ insult Megatron’s works and plans; Crystal City hadn’t taken his claws and he dug them now into his palms, energon welling around the points, and the ignorant loudmouth who’d never even _read_ the books he was insulting never discovered just how close he’d come to death.

 

28 - Destruction

He looked at ruined Cybertron now and saw failure; visions of New Crystal City danced in front of his optics, what it should have been and what it could have become.

 

29 - Drumbeat

Gunfire was a staccato beat against his audios, punctuated by close-then-far-then-close-again artillery shells and he whirled through the battlefield, his own weapons adding to the music of war, killing effortlessly; he’d already known what Wing was trying to teach him, just not with a sword and not on a practice mat far from an actual battlefield — not yet.

 

30 - Agonizing

Vent in… one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… vent out… one… two… just one more, then he’d be able to move, just one… two… three…

 

.

.

. 

fin

 


End file.
